


A Restless Night

by BumbleBeeDoll



Series: MGS Rarepair Week 2017! [5]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, MGS Rarepair Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 05:51:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10210961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumbleBeeDoll/pseuds/BumbleBeeDoll
Summary: He earned everything he had and didn't leave luck or fate or whatever to decide his life for him. No, he didn't believe in luck.Or so he told himself until he was with her.Day Five of MGS Rarepair Week 2017!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day Five of MGS Rarepair Week! Prompt is Luck!  
> Something small and kinda fluffy c:

Liquid had never believed in luck.  

He felt that everything in your life happened because of your actions. That you hard to work hard for what you wanted and this thing called luck wasn't just going to make everything go your way. He definitely wasn't born lucky. He was born as the lesser twin. The unwanted twin.  

He earned everything he had and didn't leave luck or fate or whatever to decide his life for him. No, he didn't believe in luck.  

Or so he told himself until he was with _her_. 

Liquid and Wolf were in his quarters, curled up in his bed. She would join him in his rooms on some nights, and at first, she wouldn't stay through the night but now she'd sleep with him until morning. Her naked form rested against his, sleeping soundly. Her head was tucked under his chin and he idly ran his hand up and down her back.  

He couldn't sleep.  

Having her here typically helped him sleep, help him get through the night even with the nightmares but it wasn't working tonight. His mind kept racing and he couldn't seem to relax even with her warm body pressed against him. He huffed and adjusted his body slightly to try to get more comfortable. She stirred awake and blinked a few times before looking up at him.  

 _Shit._ He thought to himself, unhappy with her awakening.   

"Liquid?" She whispered at him, still slightly groggy. He didn't answer her and stared up at the ceiling. Wolf let out a yawn and looked over at the clock on his bedside table.  

 _3:42 AM_  

She turned back towards him and rested her hand on his chest. "Liquid.. Why aren't you sleeping? Is something wrong?" She asked him and he let out a sigh.  

"I don't know." He said bitterly, annoyed with the whole situation. He didn't want her bothering him right now and wanted her to just go back to sleep. He didn't want to deal with her questions. He wanted to be left alone. 

She sat up and stared down at him. "No need to get that tone with me. I'm just trying to help." She frowned at him and he scowled while looking away from her. She tried to touch him again and he pushed her hand away from him.  

"Whatever, Liquid." She sighed and she made her way to get out of the bed. He grabbed her arm to stop her and she tried to rip it away from him with no luck. 

"Wait. Where are you going?" He asked her, her face only slightly lit by the digital clock. He didn't want her to leave, he just wanted her to leave him be. She broke free from him and got up. "Where do you think? I'm going back to my room. You obviously don't want me here so I'm going to go sleep in my own bed." 

"Wolf-" 

"No, I'm not going to stay with you acting like this." She said, now pulling her pants up that she had gotten off of the floor. He sat up from the bed, swung his legs to the side and wrapped his arms around her, resting his head against her bare back. "Don't go." He whispered to her after a moment of silence. She breathed through her nose and looked up at the ceiling. _This damn man.._  

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" She asked him, looking over her shoulder. He stayed silent for awhile, only breathing against her skin. "Liquid..." She grumbled, her sleepiness hitting her in the face. _Why does he have to do this now?_ She thought to herself but she still wanted to help the man she had feelings for. She turned towards him, still in his grip and held his head against her upper stomach area. She ran her fingers through his hair and heard him let out a light sigh.  

"I just have nights where I can't sleep. My thoughts keep me awake." He mumbled against her stomach, his arms that were still wrapped around her gripped her tighter.  

"Use me as a distraction. Just focus on me." She whispered down to him. She continued to run her hands through his hair. "Focus on my movements."  

He relaxed against her, closing his eyes and thought of the way her fingers felt in his hair. He enjoyed the feeling of having his hair played with and the way she was doing it was so comforting. A voice in the back of his mind was growling at him for being so stupidly needy but he forced it away. It was just him and Wolf in here. No one else would know of this. He could be comforted by her in here. 

It was times like these, when he was with her, that he was starting to feel lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed it! Two days left!  
> [MGS Tumblr is pudgyvenomsnake.tumblr.com!]


End file.
